Crimson Desire
by Atsuma-1
Summary: One was called by blood and one was called by desire. Which one will surrender first?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Atsuma: It's the Muppets! It's them! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!** **HELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO EVEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY PERSON READING THIS. PLEASE REEEEEEVIEW!1111**

**Starisia: Blame my mother. She gave her chocolate.**

**Atsuma: AND LOVING EVERY MOMENT…. I HAVE A GREAT IDEA…. LET'S ALL POKE A HONEYCOME! MEOW!**

**Starisia: …I don't think I'll have any sanity left after tonight… wish me luck.**

**Atsuma: I DO WISH YOU BEST OF LUCK! ONWARDS WITH…. WITH… WITH… WHAT AM I WRITING AGAIN? SOMETHING! MOOO! IT IS SO GRAPHIC!**

**Starisia: What are you a cat or a cow?**

**Atsuma: …. NEITHER I'M A MAN EATTING BUNNY THAT EATS A LOT… LIKE A MOYASHI! YAY! FOOD!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Starisia: I think you have all suffered enough. Atsuma and I don't own DGM… considering what would happen if we did and chocolate was involved… I think that's a **_**really**_** good thing.**

**Atsuma: *giggle* this is gonna be fun! LOL! (Ps: I'm also tired as I write…)**

**Chapter 1: Crap I'm Fucked**

There was a sweet smell in the air and it drew him all over the city just to find where it came from. He hid in the shadows as the sun blared on the blasted afternoon. He knew that the smell was not something humans could smell but his race could… he could.

"I'm almost there." The boy said, the scent growing even stronger, making the fire in his throat burn hotter as his thirst only grew alongside the scent. He wore a long black trench coat with a hood. It was able to hide him from the blazing sun when he couldn't be within the shadows, "I hate being like this. I miss being a human… I don't want to kill… why me…" he asked as his hood fell, revealing silky white hair that went the side. His usual kind silver eyes were being swallowed by crimson bloodlust; he struggled with the thirst and his remaining humanity. He walked without making a sound; and with his grace one would imagine that he was calm but the closer he came to the smell the worse the burning thirst became. His fangs pulsed at the thought of prey, he hissed as he tried to cool the burning sensation from his throat but it didn't work, it continued and it became stronger as he gulped the air.

He was turning into an alley in hopes of shade. He hadn't expected to be hit so strongly by the sweet aroma that made him search for so long, "I found you," he whispered. The person was face down; their clothes were torn and tattered. The white haired boy was careful as he turned the person around, and the strong scent hit him full force, making his thirst that much more painful. He found out that the stranger was a man, a handsome man… well he would be handsome was he not gravely injured. He had long midnight tresses soft and silky to the touch, his tone was pale but tanner than his, his jaw was angled and his cheek bone was higher than his own. He could hear the man's heart beat, slow but strong.

"I can't leave you here. Others might come and kill you." The boy said as he draped the man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, he looked up to the sun and noticed that a big cloud would shroud the sun for a split second. He gripped the man tighter as the sun hid behind the cloud, he sped from the alley all the way home without anyone noticing him or his cargo.

He reached the apartment complex within a few minutes, finding the man's body took several hours thanks to the sun and speaking of it the cloud moved and the sun shone as bright if not brighter than before.

"Glad I 'm out of the sun's rays." The white haired boy whispered as if he didn't have a man draped over his shoulder, he went into the building and instead of using the elevator he went up the emergency staircase, why? One would ask, well the designer of the building decided that the elevator should have a view of the outside, and the blasted sun was in view meaning if he wanted to live he could not step into the elevator when the sun was up and that was usually all the time forcing him to take the stairs that hardly had any windows but several doors leading to different floors and he so happened to live at the last floor... he just so happened to be carrying a man almost twice your weight going up those fights.

He reached the top floor after a few struggling minutes and opened the emergency door, he looked around before he tried to open the door to the right but his card didn't open it, he tried the next door but it didn't work there either. He sweat dropped and placed the man in a standing position besides the emergency door before desperately tried to open other doors near him.

"Why do all the doors have to look the same in this place," the boy sniffed as his last attempt failed.

"Lost again Allen?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello Reever," the white haired boy said with a nervous laugh, "What a lovely day we have today." He said as he talked to a male that stepped out of the elevator.

"Just so you know the apartment you are trying to open right now is mine."

"… Is it really? Are you sure it isn't mine?"

"Why don't you have Timcanpy with you… usually he leads you to your door."

"…I had to leave him… I went very far today and he would have been tired before long."

"Your apartment is at the end of the hall to the right."

"Ah… thanks." Allen said as he went to the end and slid his card down the machine. The red light turned green and a click was heard as he turned the knob and pulled the door open. He left it open and went back to the stranger, wrapped an arm around his back in addition draping the man's arm over the back of his neck before he dragged him towards his apartment.

"What's wrong with him?" Reever asked not really taking a good look at the injured man.

"He drank a bit too much and asked me to pick him up." Allen lied smoothly as he entered his apartment, "Have a good day Mister Reever." He said as he pulled the door closed after they entered.

A small fluttering golem went around his head as if to greet him, "Hello Tim." Allen said with a smile.

He walked into his bedroom and set the man down onto his bed, he took off the tattered jacket, his eyes widening in horror at the now useless shirt. It was covered in blood and it was torn in so many places, how it stayed on the man's upper body was a mystery, he simply tore it away from the man and placed it next to the jacket.

Allen licked his lips as the man's chest was exposed. The bleeding had slowed but the blood still flowed. Allen knew that the man was unconscious and that he needed to feed, else he'd have even more trouble later. It wasn't as if he was going to bite him. His eyes were completely crimson and his fangs had made themselves known as he straddled the man, his legs on each side of the man's outer thighs. He lowered his head to the wound and tentatively pressed his tongue to one of the wounds, starting at the bottom and moving up until he reached the end, the delicious crimson elixir slowly soothing the burn as it slid down his throat. He repeated the process several times before the bleeding stopped and the wound had healed. He moved to another bleeding wound and did the same thing to that one as he had done to the previous one.

Allen didn't know this but the man was regaining consciousness as he ran his tongue over the healing wounds, all of the wounds were healed but he wanted more… more blood, his instincts were telling him to pierce the man's mouth watering jugular.

The man awoke from the darkness, and he hadn't expected to wake up standing in an apartment complex but his eyes couldn't stay open and closed once more, he made his brain send any signal over his body and at the end he made his finger twitch, _'Where the hell am I?'_ He wondered as he heard voices talk but he couldn't make out what they were saying before he felt that he was moved, _'This is fucking perfect! I don't know where I am and it seems someone is taking me wherever they fucking want…' _the man growled in his mind, he did not like being at the mercy of strangers. The stranger was lucky he was not at his best or their head would be rolling on the floor by now.

He felt light headed and he couldn't move to much as he was dragged somewhere until he felt something soft underneath him and his clothes being removed, he also felt the bed dip slightly as someone straddled him, and he made a soundless growl as he felt a wet muscle on his body. The muscle went from one end of his wound to the other repeatedly; the said wound sealed as the stranger's tongue went to another wound and repeated the process. He was feeling better than when he first did and the stranger would regret treating his wounds.

He was feeling hungry and the stranger did need their thank you and their punishment… _it was going to be fun teaching them their place._

**To be continued**

**A/N: Atsuma: Yay I am done… Not like I was hoping to do a one shot or anything. It's not like my dreams were completely shattered by someone…**

**Starisia: I like shattering dreams… believe it or not it's actually a **_**lot**_** of fun.**

**Atsuma: At least you know when it's your fault!**

**Starisia: Do you know this is the second time I shattered her one shot dream… I feel accomplished.**

**Atsuma: I only wanted a one shot how did it become… this!**

**Starisia: Uh… You came up with a plot that can't be a one chapter.**

**Atsuma: I did at the beginning but then questions arise in my head because of you… and I noticed that I could not answer these questions with one LOOOOOOOOONG chapter. And that is also your fault.**

**Starisia: Hey you wanted to get involved with vampires and other type of creature and I happen to be an expert on both and this plot can't be one chapter.**

**Atsuma: Aren't you a bit sad that you know so much about this… *grin* I mean weren't you just crying on the same fact.**

**Starisia: I'd rather know too much that be completely ignorant on the subject I am writing on. Unlike you I didn't go in blind when I decided to write a vampire Fic. I at least know all the basics.**

**Atsuma: Why know something so… tedious when someone else already knows. Using their knowledge is better than getting your own… no?**

**Starisia: You are so lucky I love you like a sister.**

**Atsuma: Please REVIEW as I prepare to take a nice nap before continuing.**

**Starisia: Let's see how many of you can guess what Kanda is in this one.**

**Atsuma: *Staring into space with a blank look* Look mama… there goes someone's sanity.**

**Starisia: *sweat drops* I think it was mine… or yours… maybe the readers. Can you see what I have to put up with!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Atsuma: This is Chapter two!**

**Starisia: It is the middle of the night and the damn Usagi won't let me go to sleep.**

**Atsuma: *rambling about nothing* why am I rambling?**

**Starisia: Because you ate chocolate… Just get writing. Not even My Immortal is able to make me sleep. She talks too much.**

**Atsuma: Let's get to it!**

Chapter Two:

Allen was leaning up to heal the split lip but when he did he noticed that the man was now awake glaring at him with chilling cobalt eyes, "I'm sorry!" he blushed as he moved to get up only to have his wrist held for a moment before he and the stranger changed positions.

Allen was now looking up at the man, his hair fanned out and his wrists pinned on either side of his head, "Hello… my name is-"

"You seem to think I care, Moyashi."

"Mo- I am not a bean sprout!" Allen cried indignantly, "I was trying to introduce myself to you before I asked for your name but if you are going to be so rude about it maybe you should leave."

The stranger smirked as his hair fell on either side of his face hiding them both from the outside world, "You seem to think you're in a position to demand something of me." the stranger snorted before leaning close to Allen's ear, "My little vampire, I'll teach you the reason why you shouldn't pick up strangers."

Allen's eyes widened in shock a nervous glint entering the silver irises. The man knew what he was; "Who or what are you?" he hissed allowing his fangs to show in warning.

"Once again, you are in no position to make demands."

"You should be thanking me, I saved your life from whoever caused those injuries," Allen growled, "I will ask once more before I become violent, who or what are you?" he didn't notice that the man's slender hips were rolling into his.

"You really want to know my name?" the stranger whispered into Allen's ear before licking from the top to the bottom and sucking at the lobe. He moved the boy's hands over his head and pinned them together with one of his own allowing the other to roam freely.

"Ah~! No! S-stop!" Allen blushed, he tried to roll them over so he could be free but the man was somehow stronger and slammed his hips onto Allen's, a tingle coursed through him as his rear met the mattress, "Agh!"

"Didn't you want to know my name?" the stranger asked huskily, he ran his tongue down from behind the boy's ear until he reached his pulse point and licked it.

"NO! I want you to leave! Release me at on~nnnh~ce," Allen gasped as the man nibbled at the sensitive skin, then sucked, and finally licked it and trailed down, "Why~ are you doing this?" Allen squeaked.

"You drank my blood, I'm just returning the favor, and you owe me this," lips ran down his skin making goose bumps appear wherever they touched.

"I was trying to heal you wounds." Allen said trying to arch away from the ice cold lips that left a burning sensation everywhere they touched.

"You tore my shirt now I'll tear yours." The man ignored the excuse, he tugged the white collar shirt from vampire's pants before grasping one end and yanking it open, popping every button in its wake.

"Why are you doing this?" Allen struggled once more trying to free his wrists, "please don't do this. Stop it!" he cried; he couldn't struggle for long as he felt the iron like grip tighten, leaving bruises the tighter it held but they would heal quickly-painfully but quickly. He felt helpless… for the very first time in a long time Allen was afraid; he could do nothing to shake an assailant loose.

"My name is Kanda Yuu. Try to remember it. It's the name you _will_ scream as I make you cum."

"What?" Allen flushed at the man's bold assumption.

"You asked for my name before and you also asked what I was… I will let you figure that out on your own." He smirked onto the skin and continued to trail down from where he left off, "now I have a question, why do you wear gloves?" he kissed the boy's chest before finding one pert pink nipple with his lips.

Allen's eyes widened and his blush darkened as the man enclosed one of his nipples in his warm mouth, "Oh… No… Please don't! Don't do this."

But the whimpering pleas fell to deaf ears.

Kanda grinned as he bite the round nub lightly before swirling it with the hot, wet, slick muscle; he stopped momentarily before dragging the nipple inside of his mouth and sucked harshly.

"AHHH~" Allen accidently moaned before biting his cheek to contain the moans that tried to tear from his throat, "Hnn~" Allen couldn't stop himself and his body arched into Kanda.

"What's wrong?" Kanda taunted as he moved to the other nipple and repeated the process.

"You- you BASTARD!" Allen growled out as a shiver shook his frame.

"I don't know, should I listen to you who are protesting or should I listen to your body? Hmm what do you think?" Kanda asked innocently while his free hand ran down Allen's side until it reached the edge of the smaller male's pants and dipped two fingers inside teasingly.

Allen gasped for air as he shivered again, "L-let I go."

"You say that but your lower region disagrees." Kanda said as he rolled his hips onto Allen's, both of their semi-hard members meeting, Allen quivered at the sensation and hardened further.

"N~y~ah!" Allen mewled as he tried half-heartedly to free his wrist.

"I don't speak cat. What was that?" Kanda mocked as his lips reached the hem of the boy's pants. He slipped the two fingers farther and lowered the pants a little. A pale hip was shown; no marks or scars, but Kanda would soon fix that, "You didn't answer my question either." Kanda continued while he laid kisses on the exposed skin, he sometimes nibbled and sucked at an area before moving on.

Allen's body was acting alone when it arched into the larger male's touch, "Please don't do this." Allen whispered hopelessly, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Kanda was smirking as he grabbed his torn shirt off the ground and snaked it around Allen's wrists twice before tying the cloth closed.

"You're disgusting! I don't want to do this! Can't you respect that!" Allen's tears flowed freely, his cheeks flushed by previous activity and his chest rose and fell rapidly from previous excitement and current fear.

Kanda let out a soft sigh before moving to lick the boy's tears, "I can't hold on much longer." Kanda whispered as he kissed the last tear way.

"Why?"

"It's in my nature of course."

"…"

"It's just as you desire blood, I desire this." Kanda said as he revealed a black tail. It was long and thin and its tip was triangular. He was kissing all over Allen's face until he reached his lips and he kissed the edge before moving back down.

"You have a tail."

"No shit Sherlock." Kanda trailed kisses down the boy's chest in random patterns.

Allen was struggling with the bonds that held his hands together, unable to figure out how they were able to hold strongly against his strength, and at the same time trying to ignore the pleasure that Kanda made him feel.

Soft music started, the words seemed sensual and Allen snapped his head towards the music to see his golem grinning, "Tim, you aren't supposed to put on music!" he said but Tim turned the volume up ignoring Allen's protest.

Kanda smirked over the boy's skin.

Allen gave a nervous sigh, "You aren't really going to do this… are you?"

"I need to feed. You fed on my blood now it's my turn to feed off your body." Kanda muttered before he popped the button on the boy's pants, "don't worry, I'll make you feel unbound pleasure."

Those were the last words Allen heard as his heart rate picked up, he panicked. He did not want to be raped by this man even if he was hotter with his eyes opened and that body over his, _'Dammit!'_

"Don't fight me. You won't win. No one wins but usually no one is able to satisfy me, they don't last very long" the man said with a morbid smile, "you better pray you sate my thirst or you'll end up like the rest."

"What happened to them?"

"They died."

"You're too cruel. They were people. They had a right to live." Allen whispered in a sad tone until the man silenced him with a kiss.

Kanda's kiss was soft at the beginning, melting Allen's protest and Allen started to kiss back slightly until Kanda sucked at his bottom lip and he woke up with a gasp. A tongue invaded his moist cavern; the wet muscle teasing his tongue for a bit before it wrapped itself around his and sucked. Allen stiffened and held his breath.

Allen had one eye closed, "HMNPH!" one of his protests was swallowed by the man's kiss. A bit of drool went to the side of his lip and ran down.

The kiss lasted a few moments before Kanda broke it, a small line of saliva connecting them before it broke and by then Allen was panting for air but Kanda just went back to marking his skin with his lips.

Kanda's hand went back to removing his pants. The hand teased him for a minute before a small unzipping noise was heard, "No!"

"Either you shut up willingly or I _will_ shut you up." Kanda hissed, beside the boy's ear.

Allen shivered at the tone the man used and fell quiet but a few tears ran down from his eyes, he didn't have much hope of stopping anymore. He felt helpless, he was a vampire for god's sake, but why oh why couldn't he shove the man away from him, '_God damn it! I am a vampire but I feel so helpless, I can't do anything… Just like that time. I'm stronger than before but I'm still helpless in this type of situation.'_

"Enough with the tears," Kanda said as he stopped removing the boy's pants, "If you stop crying I might consider removing your bonds" he persuaded as he kissed Allen's cheek before kissing his upper eye lid.

"…will you?" Allen croaked out.

"I don't say things I don't mean." Kanda hissed.

Allen's tears dried for the immediate time before he started to giggle.

"What's so damn funny?" Kanda said irritated, he knew this was going to take a while

"You're kind in your own way."

"Tch, I'm not kind."

"You say that but you take your time in making it so I'm comfortable,"

"In your dreams kid, when someone cries while I feed. It makes the meal taste like shit."

Allen giggled again, he was stalling for time. His hopes of it working were for naught as he heard the older man say his last words.

"… There is no need for anymore words." Kanda whispered to before removing the boy's pants and boxers in one quick move.

"Wa-"Allen yelped as the air hit his warm, sensitive skin and he blushed. His pants were completely off but he still wore his shirt even if it could no longer close at the front.

Kanda licked his lips as he trailed his gaze down Allen's body. He wasn't to tone or to flabby, just lean. His body glistered with perspiration and saliva; there were hickeys all around his chest and a few around his hip.

Allen blushed shamefully as he noticed that his member hardened further when Kanda's eyes roamed over his body. It became painful when he made a sudden movement making him rub against the man's pants. The friction sent waves of pleasure through his entire body.

Kanda smirked before he placed three fingers down onto Allen's heart. He felt the frantic beating before pressing them harder and trailed them down the boy's body; his lips trailed right along sides his fingers until he reached the hip, he let his fingers trail lower to Allen's member while his lips stayed to kiss the boy's pelvic bone.

Kanda's free hand went and pulled Allen's legs apart, but it proved to be difficult until he finally placed one of the boy's legs over his shoulder while pinning the other one to his hip by wrapping his tail around it.

Allen covered a moan as the man's calloused hand wrapped around his member and started to jerk him. The man's lips were leaving hot trails as he went down to the boy's inner thighs, "No~" Allen moaned as he felt Kanda suck at the tender skin that was usually hidden.

Kanda continued to suck, kiss, and lick the boy's thighs while he pulled and pushed at the boy's member, a bit of pre-cum staining his hand as he continued, "My, my, you aren't going to last long are you?"

"Sh~hut ~up!" Allen groaned as he released into the man's hand.

"Not long at all." Kanda smirked as he sat up to stare down at Allen while he brought his cum covered hand to his lips and licked it clean. He had beads of sweat showing, his cheeks were somewhat flushed, and his chest almost heaved like Allen's.

"NO!" Allen arched wantonly not really knowing what to do while his hands were trapped by the bonds, "You said you would let my hands go."

"I will. When I think you won't try and run." Kanda said as he gripped the boy's leg and flipped him so Allen's stomach was pressed to the mattress and his hands stretched out unable to support his weight. The boy's shirt was bundled on his shoulders so he had a good view of the boy's lower back and he harshly moved the boy's hips up and into his view.

"What are you going to do?" Allen asked shaken by the turn of events.

"I'm going to fuck you." Kanda said as he popped and unzipped his pants and removing both his pants and boxers allowing them to join the other articles of clothing scattered across the floor. His member was bigger and thicker by a few inches compared to Allen's.

Kanda used one hand to separate Allen's rear cheeks, he found a pert pink hole that quivered and traced the entrance with his finger licking his lips all the while, "You've never had sex before have you?" he asked as he tested the hole by teasingly slipping his finger in only to feel the constricting muscles tense and constrict more.

Allen felt uncomfortable as Kanda did what he did, "It isn't any of your business." He hissed out.

"I will take that as a no." He said before he licked the boy's entrance.

"Ah~!" Allen blushed as he felt the sensation of the man's tongue in a part he never knew he had.

Kanda licked his entrance one last time before he slipped the wet muscle into the hole,_ 'So tight, don't think I'll fit if I don't prepare him.'_ He thought.

"HMMMMM~ AH!" Allen gripped the bed sheets as Kanda pushed his tongue into his virgin hole. His muscles tightened when he felt the tongue enter.

Kanda knew that was the reaction he was going to get and started to suck the surrounding area as his tongue continued to play with the boy's entrance, pulling out and pushing back in until he finally had the ring of muscles loose.

"Ka- ka- Kanda!" Allen groaned before he climaxed once more from sensation alone.

Kanda used the cum as lube for three of his fingers before he removed his tongue and inserted one finger instead, he didn't have much of a problem with that one as he pulled it out and pushed it back in.

Allen blushed, he was humiliated, he came with the man's tongue inside of his body and now his finger took its place. The finger reached in further than the man's tongue did. It felt weird because it was slim and bony unlike the man's tongue.

Kanda pushed the finger in deeper and Allen yelped in shock. Kanda knew he had to wait until the boy was ready but the boy was making it hard not to just take him raw, nevertheless he refused to give into that idea and with his free hand he pumped his own aching need, _'Fuck, he is too tight, I don't think I've had anyone this tight before.'_ Kanda groaned in his mind.

Allen felt another finger enter him and with two inside it stung and continued to throb until the man started to rub at his inner walls, "Kanda~!" Allen moaned before the man moved his fingers in and out of the boy in a scissoring action.

Kanda became a bit impatient and quickly added the third finger, his own hunger getting the best of him.

Allen hissed at the pain until it resided. It did so faster than the second time and Kanda was thrusting his fingers in and out of Allen with a groan. Allen saw white when all three fingers brushed his prostate and he bit his lower lip to keep from moaning.

"I won't allow you to hold in your moans." Kanda smirked as he lubed his member with his own pre-cum, he removed his fingers, and "This is going to hurt." He said as he pressed the head of his arousal to Allen's entrance and slammed in, pausing when he was fully inside the vampire's tight heat; his self-restrain was on the edge. The boy was too tight-almost painfully so. It took everything not to start thrusting into him.

Allen's eyes prickled with tears and a burning agony tore from where the man was; he wanted to arch away from the pain but the god damn tail held him steady.

"Stop clenching. Relax," Kanda hissed into Allen's ear. He wrapped one hand on the boy's hips and the other one pumped the deflating member, "You have to breathe or you'll make it more painful for yourself."

"Get out… it's uncomfortable, it hurts. I don't want this." Allen was in tears.

"Listen to me, I can do this in a way it doesn't hurt or it can be very painful for you." Kanda hissed before he kissed the boy's neck again.

Allen inhaled and exhaled several times, "Like this?"

"Yeah… that's it." Kanda said as he felt the boy begin to loosen.

Allen's pain resided to a dull throb.

Kanda knew that and started to move in and out of Allen. He tried angling his member to hit something until Allen moaned, "There." He muttered and continued to ram inside of Allen. He picked up the pace and pumped the younger's member with the same vigor until he felt the boy constrict once in a while.

Allen was panting and gasping trying to hold his moans in until he reached his peak and then he couldn't, "YUUUUUUUUUUU!" he screamed his released, unknowingly tightening around Kanda's length.

Kanda grunted and thrust in a few more times before he reached his own climax, releasing deep inside of Allen who seemed to milk him of every drop of his seed. He slowed his thrusts a bit while they cooled from their high.

Allen quivered before he collapsed and Kanda followed. Kanda was on top of Allen but Allen didn't mind. He couldn't, he was too tired and he quickly lost consciousness.

Kanda pulled out of the vampire and settled himself on his side. He covered them both with Allen's blanket then he wrapped his arms around Allen's waist and also fell asleep, feeling sated for the first time in a long time.

"You never answered my question." Kanda said before he welcomed the land of dreams.

To be continued

**A/N: Atsuma: Yay I'm done!**

**Starisia: I now officially regret teaching her about the incubi…**

**Atsuma: I'm tired and I'm sugar high…. This was a fun chapter to write! I hope you enjoy it like I enjoyed writing it… well I enjoyed it because I am not in my right mine… Oh look a rooster. I'm going to go and chase a rooster… See ya! AND REVIEW for a faster update!**

**Starisia: Maybe now I can get some sleep.**

**Atsuma: You can but you have your incubus thing to write!**

**Starisia: Don't remind me!**

**Atsuma: I am at the moment losing my metal to my pedal… good day. Oh and why are you here? Don't you have your own story to post.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Feeding the Vampire

A/N: Atsuma: I was trying to write chapter 2 for Busted, but no, Star-Chan didn't let me. T^T Oh, and the graphic scene last chapter was rushed because I had to leave… yeah… I think that I could have done it better but I am so not retyping it.

Starisia: Oh you'll type another one eventually, *grins* Kanda's an incubus; he'll have to feed sooner or later. Only question is whether or not Allen will be willing next time.

Chapter 3: Feeding the Vampire

When Allen awoke he ripped the bonds from his wrists, but it wasn't him.

Soon it will no longer be him but the beast within… It was hungry, it wanted blood; it made itself known, made the hunger known undeniably. His throat was on fire, burning with thirst, his fangs aching to be freed making his jaw ache more from the pain of clenching it shut. He curled up from that pain, sobs tearing from his throat, it hurt and he needed to move away before it took control, move from the person whose blood rushed through their veins, that sound was like music ringing in his ears and he tried to block the noise with his hands, their scent sweet and alluring sending a powerful wave of hunger and desire to course through him, making the fire in his throat burn hotter. He wanted to cry for help but he feared that if he did he would unleash it and then he would not return.

He struggled to sit and at the same time trying not to wake up the person besides him. He slowly crept out of the bed and tried to leave but the room was spinning, his ears pulsed from the rushing cold wind, his knees growing weak but even if he crawled he had to leave, leave the room, the apartment, away from the warm tantalizing blood. He must keep the little sanity that seemed too out of reach.

"No… please no… no more…" Allen whimpered as his fangs pulsed, his eyes turning crimson, his senses heightening as the beast knew that there was game in the room, the adrenaline of hunting a prey, "I don't want to hurt him. Please." Allen tried to appease the beast but it countered. It tried to seduce him into giving in, into that haunting melody, telling him that it was okay, that the man would feel nothing but pleasure as he took his essence. He collapses to his hands and knees, "Ugh." He threw up stomach acid. One of his hand clutching the carpet the other stretching out for something as the vile came up. He crawled over to the shaded corner and huddled. His knees drawn up hiding his face and he covered his ear with his hands.

Kanda woke up a while later, he noticed that the moyashi was no longer in the bed he also felt something in the room, something that wanted to cause great harm. He tensed getting ready to attack as he looked around the room for the smaller boy. He noticed that there was vomit on the floor before laying his eyes on a trembling nude body, a crimson eye staring right back at him, it showed insanity and panic, allowing the boy's pentagram to shine red as well... he never saw that mark before. The younger male was huddled in the corner. The small scrawny body seemed to show that he hadn't eaten in ages.

"What happened Moyashi?" he wondered as the boy panted revealing two long white fangs, "Are you hungry?" he asked and the boy stiffened before he shook his head, "Speak. I can't understand you if you don't speak." He said annoyed.

He had to strain his ears as he heard a hoarse no, "Speak up!" he yelled.

"Leave."

"I can't hear you! What did you say?" he asked as he became more and more angry with the child, child…, "How many moons are you?" he snapped.

"I am... three months…" Was the answer he was given.

"A new born great," Kanda muttered irritatingly as he got up from the bed. The boy was a new born, and he seemed to be starving himself, Kanda was pissed.

Allen heard the mattress screech and he realized that the man was no longer on the bed, "Stay away from me."

"What was that?" Kanda question as he tried to remain calm, he felt his horns come out; and his own fangs lengthen.

"Stay away from me!" Allen screamed as he tried to shun away from the approaching incubus, 'he is an incubus.' it dawned him after he saw the horns. He took a peek a second later and noticed that the man was no longer in front of him not realizing that the man was right beside him until it was too late.

Kanda had moved quickly after Allen turned away. He went to Allen's left side where he could not see him. When Allen peeked again he moved to firmly grab the boy's chin roughly.

Allen felt the callous hand gripping his chin as he tried to break away only to be over powered by the tail that held his hands together, "No get away." He tried as he struggled with the bonds and escaping the torture.

Kanda held firmly to the boy's chin and wrist and yanked him up by his chin, before moving his hands to yank at the boy's hair, "You listen here moyashi; I had it up to here with your little drama. If you want a drink say so." He hissed, his face inches away from Allen's.

Allen shook his head as tears brimmed in his eyes and he whimpered, "No. I'm not hungry. "

Kanda was beyond pissed, he felt his wings come out of his back, his built body towering over Allen's as his wings extended upwards, "Stop with the bullshit! Are you fucking hungry or not?"

"No!" Allen screeched.

"I said to stop lying!" Kanda snapped as he flung Allen back to the bed hard, almost making Allen fall off the bed as he laid at the edge.

Allen tried to move after he was flung back to his bed but he was one second to late, Kanda had one of his wrists in his hand and slammed his whole body down into the mattress.

Kanda towered over him like he had the previous night, "Let's try this again; are you hungry?" he hissed to the boy under him.

Allen mutely shook his head in denial and Kanda took a sharp breath before running his nail from his neck down to the collar bone, "Are you hungry." He asked once more but got no answer as Allen watched the bright thick red liquid run down until it stopped at the nipple.

Allen stuck his tongue out but brought it back clenching his mouth shut, and shaking his head again.

Kanda growled lowly before dipping his fingers into his blood and brought them in front of Allen, "If you aren't hungry then clean this up with a cloth." His eyes leveled with Allen's.

Allen watched the red fingers for a few seconds what felt like minutes before bundling the cover in his hands and brought it to the man's fingers, he hesitated for a second before he dabbed at the fingers and he watched as his white sheets turn crimson.

That second was all Kanda needed as he slapped the cover away with Allen's hand and Allen let him, leaving his hand were it had been slapped. Kanda roughly shoved his bloodied fingers into Allen's mouth and Allen did not hesitate on sucking on them until they had no more blood on them.

Kanda took out his fingers and Allen brought up his face to lick the rest of the blood but Kanda stopped him by grabbing his shoulder, "Bite me."

Allen bowed his head and shook it, before he tried to lick the blood again.

"Why not? You have fucking fangs for a reason, use them!" Kanda yelled at him as he gripped the boy's shoulder to prevent him from getting his blood, "Look at me!" he demanded as Allen avoided his gaze.

"Look. At. Me." Kanda hissed.

"No." Allen muttered, "Please?" he asked brokenly.

"Use your fangs." Kanda stated.

"I can't… please" Allen begged he grabbed the man's hand with his own, "Please?" he croaked.

"… Use your fangs." Kanda said only to have the boy shake his head.

"Please? I'll let you have my body again. Please?" Allen begged again.

Kanda snorted but he knew that the boy was not going to use his fangs no matter how much he demanded. The boy hit a new low for being a vampire.

"Pathetic. You're extremely pathetic Moyashi. Don't you have any pride as a vampire?" Kanda asked as he tilted the boy's chin and lightly pressed his lips to his, "Okay. I will let you have my blood only because you are letting me use you again." Kanda grinned maliciously at the boy before bringing his bleeding neck forward to the boys awaiting mouth, "You have truly hit a new low for one of your kind. I should have killed you when I had the chance, no vampire could miss someone who can't even have pride in being a child of the night." Kanda growled as the boy licked his neck and down before going back up to the wound.

Gulping sounds could be heard as Allen drank the blood of the incubus. Kanda held the boy's head with one of his hands. Kanda tilted his head allowing Allen more access to the bleeding wound and moaned as the boy sucked at his nipple before moving back to the healing wound, 'Fucking tease.' He thought as his wings and horns retreated into his body.

Allen didn't care; all he wanted was the blood, the soothing liquid that quenched his thirst as he drank it. He would do anything to get it even stoop so low as to beg for it and offer the demon his body, but never would he bite anyone. He noticed that the wound had clogged and started to irritate it with one fang but Kanda yanked him back by his hair, earning a soft whimper of protest and pain.

"I'm not giving you any more until you use your fangs." Kanda said as he allowed his wound to heal and disappear.

Allen's eyes turn back to silver and his hunger was no longer unbearable but it was still there and he watched the wound fade.

It took a while for him to realize the position they were in. He was under Kanda and they were both naked. He pushed the other away before grabbing the abandon sheets and covering himself.

Kanda was winded when Allen pushed him and could not stop the boy from cocooning himself in his blankets. Kanda smirked before he stood up, "I'll leave for now but I will get what I was promised." He said as he dressed.

"What's your name?" Allen asked as he revealed his head from the cocoon.

"I told you my name last night. You'll remember in a bit don't worry," he said as he got into his boxers and his ripped up jeans and jacket, "and you owe me a new shirt." He said before he left the room and walked out into the hall towards the front door.

Allen let the man go still blushing after he left his room, he heard his front door open and close before deciding to sleep a bit more, "I have a few more hours before Lavi and Lenalee come."

To Be Continued.

A/N: Atsuma: Victory I finished this chapter in the span of two hours or so.

Starisia: You can thank me for forcing her into working.

Atsuma: Yeah… she passed out half an hour later.

Starisia: Can you blame me; we were giggling like idiots most of last night. I hate it when sugar gets involved.

Atsuma: Then why do you let me have some.

Starisia: Because I only regret it later and am under the influence of coca cola and am not thinking straight.

Atsuma: Anyway Please REVIEW! See you next Chapter… Maybe….


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Friendly visit**

**A/N: Atsuma: Starting the chapter at one in the morning… so sleepy… **

**Oh and please forgive me but I am a newbie at vampires and incubus myths and such I will make mistakes. Also I reposted chapter three because of a few mistakes. I really hope chapter four can help your wrath for those who thought chapter three was the fourth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Atsuma: … I don't… own… DGM… yeah that's it….**

Allen woke up two hours later, only feeling a bit better than he had before Kanda had left, "Kanda… I think that was his name…" Allen muttered to himself as he attempted to get out of the bed but the blankets were pooled around his ankles, tripping him and making him fall face first to the floor, "Ow…"

Allen stayed on the floor and he noticed a rancid smell and saw the bile on the floor, "Great! That'll stain the carpet…" Allen grumbled before standing up and heading to the bathroom.

Timcanpy noticed his master leaving the room and flapped his wings until he reached Allen and perched upon his crown, snuggling and getting comfortable on Allen's head.

Allen noticed his golem and glared, "You little traitor." he muttered bitterly as he entered the bathroom.

As if to hear his thoughts Timcanpy decided to smirk showing his sharp pointy teeth to Allen as a warning for him.

Allen sighed and grabbed a towel, placed it under the faucet and started to run the water. He might as well try to salvage his carpet from a bigger stain.

Allen spent at least an hour and thirty minutes attempting to clean the stain until he finally gave up. He had to get ready for his friends to show up and before that he had to get rid of the evidence that someone other than he slept in the apartment.

For a good portion of that time he was straightening out his room and the living room.

"Done!" he cheered before he sat on the couch with a sigh, he checked the time and his eyes widened, "I have to get ready!" he said as he moved back to his room to find a change of clothes.

Allen took out a white collar shirt and black slacks from his closet and undergarment from the drawers. He ran to the bathroom throwing the clothes he would wear on the rack and removed the clothes he had on -which was only the torn shirt that could no longer close- and threw them through the floor. He ran a cold shower knowing that the hot water would not heat up for a while and his friends were coming soon.

It was his fastest time, ten minutes, to wash, scrub, rinse, dry, and dress.

He went out of the bathroom and made it to the kitchen to make tea. He placed the kettle with water on the burner just when the doorbell rang, "Just barely." He sighed as he straightened out, walking to the door, he opened it to see the two people he was expecting, "Hey."

"Hi Allen" a beautiful girl said, she had ivory skin and dark green hair tied in pig tails and sparkling purple eyes, and she wore a black skirt and a blue collared shirt with a black tie, with knee high socks and black flats.

"Are you trying to say something by wearing so much black Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"See, that's what I said too and she hit me for it… hey wait… why haven't you hit him… Ow… you hit me." said a red head who wore an eye patch, a bandana on top of his head. His skin was a peach color and he wore a green and black plaid shirt and skin tight black jeans with a black sneakers.

"You're one to talk about black Lavi." Lenalee huffed playfully.

"Buddy, are you inviting us in or waiting until we roast out here?" Lavi asked with a half-serious half-playful tone.

"Oh, right!" Allen said as he stepped to the side to allow his friends in, he then heard the whistle, "Oh no, the tea!" he cried as he ran to the kitchen. His friends made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Lavi asked Lenalee after Allen went into the kitchen.

"No, it will only break his heart." Lenalee said with a sad tone.

"Tell me what?" Allen asked; he appeared with the tea and some cookies to go with it.

"Oh, I didn't notice you returned." Lavi said flustered.

"Tell me what?" Allen insisted.

"Lavi and I are dating," Lenalee blurted out, "I'm sorry Allen." She continued.

Lavi and Lenalee looked at Allen with an apologetic face.

Allen felt like something had pierced his heart for a brief moment before he felt like a heavy load had been taken off, "What are those faces for?" Allen asked with a nervous laugh, "I'm happy for you two… but Lavi make sure you don't tell Komui out of nowhere and respect Lenalee because if you hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you or tell Komui and let him do the job." Allen said with a smile as sweet as poisoned honey.

"Eep… scary." Lavi said, feeling like a cornered rabbit as he looked at that smile.

Allen and Lenalee both laughed at his expression before Allen continued, "I wasn't kidding about taking care of Lenalee but I know I won't have to get involved in your relationship because you can take care of her." Allen smiled as he served the tea and handed them to their respected drinkers.

"Thank you Allen. You don't know how guilty I- we felt knowing we were going behind your back." Lenalee said.

"How long has this gone?" Allen asked surprised of what she said, behind his back…

" Um… about a year or so." Lavi said as he looked at Lenalee.

"I'm glad you barely told me." Allen said with a sigh, that feeling in his heart was back, Allen had to force a smile as he watched the couple hold hands and smile at each other, it made the feeling less noticeable but it was still there. _'I'm glad that you barely told me today, had it been any other day in the past… no, in the past months I would have killed you Lavi…'_ the white haired teen was lost in thought.

"-len?"

"Allen?"

"Huh?"

"Hey bud, we were trying to get your attention for a while, are you okay?" Lavi asked.

"Oh yes, I'm okay, don't worry." Allen said with an apologetic smile.

"Allen," Lenalee began, holding up a piece of cloth.

"Yes?"

"Whose shirt is this? And why is it covered in blood?" She asked frantically.

"It's… it's my shirt… I was cleaning up my paints and I accidently dropped some on my shirt." Allen said. _**'You owe me a new shirt.' **_He shook his head; this was no time to think about that.

"Are you sure Allen?" Lenalee asked, unsure.

"Yes, I'm sure." Allen lied smoothly as he got the shirt from her grasp; the smell wafted to his nose, invading him once more -the scent of the rain forest and lotus blossoms- of that man and he suppressed a shudder. He took a deep breath, instantly regretting it as his gums began to ache and the burning sensation in his throat became unbearable. He started to hear the sweet nectar being pumped, the sweet smell of blood from the two people that meant so much to him, _'No… I have to take control.' _

"Allen you aren't looking so good?"

_Th-thump_

"You didn't get hurt did you?"

_Th-thump_

"Allen?"

_Th-thump_

"Allen?"

_Th-thump_

"Did you hear me?"

_Th-thump_

"Do you want us to drive you to the hospital? You're looking a little pale..."

_Th-thump_

"Allen?"

_T-th-thump_

Allen heard what they said but it sounded so far away, he was losing consciousness, losing it to the bloodlust that cried out for a reprieve, the reprieve that only another's blood could sate. Their voices were muffled but they continued to be there, _Allen_, _Allen_, _Allen_, they had to stop, couldn't they stay quiet? _Their heartbeats_, _Allen_, _Allen,_ _Allen,_ couldn't they just shut up, just leave.

"Allen did you say something?" Lavi asked as he heard a mutter.

"I said that I was fine, I need you to go." Allen stated clearly frustrated. They needed to leave for their own good.

"Allen!" Lenalee snapped back, "that was rude, you finally let us see you after so many months of being holed up here and this is what you have to say."

"Didn't you hear me? I said to leave!" Allen screamed, trying to keep the noise, the heartbeats, under his own voice.

"Allen, I'm warning you." Lenalee threatened.

"No, I'm warning you, get out now!" Allen yelled _th-thump… th-thump… th-thump…_ _'Shut up, shut up, shut up!"_

"I-"

"Lenalee, we should go. Allen seems to be tired we should let him get some rest, why don't we visit you another day Allen, when you're feeling better, just give us a call." Lavi said as he led Lenalee toward the door.

"Alright." Lenalee sighed, allowing herself to be lead out.

Allen didn't say anything as he heard a quiet _click_ and he dropped the shirt he was holding andsat down on the couch previously used by his guest, "I'm sorry." He said to a silent room, "I'm so sorry…" he sobbed as he buried his head in his hands and let his tears fall.

**To be continued**

**A/N: Atsuma: Yay I did it! Two updates in a row… well sorta… anyway please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Not getting what he wants!

Atsuma: I feel like I was doped into writing this… Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Atsuma: I don't own DGM! It is just the plot… HOT MUFFIN!

Star: *Giggling like an idiot*

Chapter 5: Not getting what he wants!

Kanda had been able to last a week without feeding, he was able to relax knowing that he didn't have to go to the night clubs and grab a random bitch to feed from, even after the many nights that had passed since he actually bedded the vampire he could still feel the high. He was too relaxed that he didn't expect the craving to hit him all at once.

Kanda growled, unlike the many times that he had taken many people the hunger was never this intense, he had to force himself to wait it out until night time, the night was the time that was the time he could get anyone without being noticed completely.

He attempted to meditate in those long hours but each time he attempted to force the thoughts back, the thoughts of the boy from the night before, the way he moved, he moaned, and withered underneath him but each time he tried the thoughts were becoming clearer and it irritated him.

He started to train with his sword and seemed to do the trick but it backfired after an image of the Moyashi popped up and he got frustrated. He was about snap but a scent stopped him, a familiar scent, but it wasn't the moyashi, it was someone he knew would have no problem helping him with his hunger.

He decided to sheath his sword and calmly walked away. A pair of hands suddenly covered his eyes, "Guess who?"

Kanda didn't play, instead he slowly removed the person's hands from his eyes, his glare light and there was a hint of warmth in his eyes, "Alma, it's been a while." He said as he grabbed the other's short brown hair. The one named Alma was suddenly yanked forward into Kanda's embrace; his hazel eye's shining with mirth.

"I came at a good time then?" Alma asked before his lips were covered by Kanda's. Kanda slipped his tongue into Alma's moist cavern, and Alma suddenly felt as though the air were being ripped from his lungs alongside something else from deep within his chest, and Kanda pulled away from him a couple scant inches, inhaling deeply as a silver-blue line passed right into his mouth and he swallowed as Alma swayed where he stood.

"You okay?" Kanda asked as he helped his friend regain his balance.

"That was a lot… but yeah." He said with a grin, "So what are we doing today?" he added chirpily.

Even after the feed Kanda felt his hunger, it was still strong and it seemed endless.

Kanda took Alma's waist in his grip, pulled him in and attacked Alma's neck. Alma gave a low groan as he tilted his head to give him more room, "Oh, Yuu… take it to the bed."

Kanda gave a muffled reply as he made his way to this bedroom, along the way he slammed the other incubus into the wall kissing him at full force and Alma reciprocated, their clothes were removed, and they left a trail of clothes along the hall way leading to Kanda's room.

Kanda placed Alma under him, and as he trailed butterfly kisses down the other's body his vision went blank for a moment, the sun kissed tan skin suddenly becoming radiant alabaster in his mind's eye. His kisses became longer and more loving, the pale skin would shiver at the more sensitive spots and he would nibble and suck at them, happily marking him as his.

"Oh~ _Kanda! More! _Ah!" the male under him moaned as the Asian above kissed lower until he hit the bellybutton, he was expecting Kanda to suck at that area but he moved an inch to the left and nibbled and sucked at the spot, "Kan~DAAA?" Alma yelped as Kanda's fingers gripped at his nipple and rubbed, twisted, and pulled at it until it became hard and pink.

Kanda crawled back up to the _Moyashi's_ pale skin, and he played with the other nipple with his tongue. He nibbled at it sucked before changing nipples.

Alma moaned loudly and his vision was hazy, the overwhelming lust he could feel radiating from his longtime friend was making him high and spiking his own to new heights, his member becoming unbearably hard; almost to the point of his tip turning blue.

Kanda himself stopped playing with the other's nipples and trailed back down to the other male's obvious arousal, it was leaking pre-cum and he licked his lips before he darted his tongue from the bottom up, drinking the spilled liquid, he had one of his hands pump it, he began slowly but gained speed.

Alma whimpered and within seconds after Kanda speed up he ejaculated coating his abdomen.

Kanda smirked at how fast the _Moyashi_ came; he dipped three of his fingers into the white substance and coated them. He trailed them down to Alma's entrance and entered one finger.

Alma opened his legs further giving Kanda more room, "Yuu~! S-slow… do~oohhwn. Ah~ more~!" Alma said as the Asian's finger swiftly moved in and out of him.

Kanda drowned out Alma's moans and protest as the Moyashi's voice chimed in, his wanton moans begging for more and he added another finger.

Alma's body shuddered as his walls pulsed at the two fingers that scissored in and out of him.

Kanda felt the entrance loose and entered his last finger, he rubbed at the walls in the attempt to find the sweet spot, he lightly scratched at the sensitive flesh.

Alma's body was covered with goose bumps and he shivered with pleasure; he arched his hips when Kanda found his prostate.

Kanda was panting as a light rosy blush covered his cheeks, his sweat mingled with the other's heaving, shuddering body. Kanda removed his fingers and pumped his hard pre-cum member covering it with his fluid before angling it into the entrance and he gave a low growl as he pushed in.

Alma arched and rolled his hips as a hint for him to continue.

Kanda began with slow shallow thrust, each time he penetrated deeper into incubus's entrance, the deeper he went the more he grinded his hips, in his mind the Moyashi's face was contorted in pleasure, body writhing, asking for more and he gladly delivered by slipping back out and slamming back in, the bed creaked with their weight.

Alma was moaning for more, his stomach tightened as he felt his release coaling up. He trailed his hand down to his own arousal; he wrapped his hand around it and started to pump in time with Kanda's thrust.

Kanda went faster and he hit the other's prostate head on, hitting it over and over until he felt the walls clench and then felt the warm liquid on his skin.

"Yuu!" Alma cried as he came arching into Kanda. His chest heaving as he came down from the high, satisfied.

Kanda thrusted further in and released, "Moyashi…" Kanda moaned out staying there for a few moments before pulling out and he stared down at his partner, "… I'm going to clean up…" he said, his eyes showed disappointment when he didn't see the person he wanted to see. He got off the bed and went to the bathroom that was located next to his room.

Alma felt his conscious leaving him as he watched the other go _'Moyashi?'_ was the last thought he had before falling asleep.

In the bathroom Kanda looked at himself and felt somewhat disturbed at what he saw, he had bodily fluids over his body, he rinsed a towel and cleaned himself up, then he grabbed another towel, he wet it with warm water and walked over to the sleeping incubus and cleaned him up.

Kanda decided to cover Alma with his blanket and then went to his closet grabbing a silky black shirt, black leather pants, and a pair of boxers. He got changed and then went to pick up the mess he made.

At the end Kanda had finished cleaning his one bedroom apartment and decided to have the human food one would call as soba.

He ate it but it didn't feel right, he had just fed but it felt like something was missing… in the back of his mind he craved for something and he didn't know what it was and the hunger was there … it wasn't like before but it was still there.

Kanda sighed and finished his meal before going back to the room and writing a note for Alma to find when he woke up, he got some socks and placed them on before going to his door, making sure he had his house key, wallet, and car key before putting on his shoes. He re-tied his high ponytail before leaving putting the lock on.

It was time to get dessert.

*Beep* [Allen, its Lenalee again, I know you're there please pick up the phone, I want to talk with you about your scene from Wednesday, please call me back,] [End of message, message is being deleted.] *Beep*

*Beep* [Hey Al, its Lavi, what happen dude, you freaked me out last week, are you okay? If you need anything you know Lena and me are here for you.] [End of message. Message deleted] *Beep*

Allen was crouching down in his bathroom floor his head was in the toilet bowl as he threw up the stomach acid, his gums ached as his fangs grew and they continued to do so, the dull ache slowly becoming a painful throb as his thirst grew. His eyes had difficulty staying silver gray as the crimson swirled in the edge.

Allen whimpered as he gave a small shiver, he slowly stumbled out of the bathroom, his head felt foggy and before he knew it his vision tunneled and darken.

Wild crimson eyes came back to the world, a darker part of Allen he didn't know existed had come out in order to feed, they went to the closet and picket out a white collared shirt, black slacks, a vest, the black jacket, and the ribbon.

They put on the clothes making sure there were no wrinkles or anything out of place before combing their hair.

They looked at themselves for the last time before grabbing his house key and walking to the door, "Bye Timcanpy, I'll be back, watch the place for me." they said before leaving the house.

"Time for me to eat…"

~~ To be continued

Atsuma: … I can't believe I wrote something like that… and it wasn't Allen. T^T Right, Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Blood and Lust

A/N: Atsuma: I'm writing this chapter to 'propose' to my lover, in hopes she says yes. *dreamy eyes*

Right, dear readers I'm sorry for my long absence. *deep bow*

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, or the characters, just the…. plot.

Chapter Six: Blood and Lust

A small and slender cloaked figure slide into the shadows, their red eyes glowing from the darkness as they skimmed at all the people that walked by, their bright red lips stretched into a smirk as his eyes landed on a beautiful red head, her sparkling green eyes emphasized by the freckles and her smile, they were with two other girls laughing about something or another, she wore a white top with a black print of a butterfly going from her shoulder down to her hip, a black belt held dark blue jeans, her one inch boots tucking the jeans up until the knees.

The cloaked figure followed the girls until they split; he trailed after the red head as her pace picked up, he noticed from the shadows that he wasn't the only one that trailed after her, he stood behind the wall as the other men trap her at the center of their circle. The men were grinning and laughing while they got close to her.

The figure smirked as they took off their hood revealing snow white hair and pale skin with an upside down pentagon going down from is forehead to his cheek, he walked out from the shadows as the men tried to pull the girl to the concrete floor, tearing and tugging at her dress while doing so.

"Release the girl." Allen Walker stated, his light silver eyes coming back but lacking real emotion other than hatred and anger. The girl looked at him, her eyes filled with fear, her heart pounding from fear and Allen practically felt drunk with just that but he held the lust at bay just for that moment.

"Why shou'd I lis'n to ya?" the leader of the group practically glowed from the interruption, he was dying to pick a fight.

"You are an ugly contaminated person, and I really hope you don't stain anyone who doesn't deserve it." Allen said without missing a beat.

"You scrawny son of a bitch," the leader hissed in anger, curling his fingers into a fist and came at him. His men releasing the girl to surround Allen

Allen easily dodged the man's fist and flicked his arm down forcing the man to fall flat on his face, "You disgust me, please die." He said in a bored tone as he went behind him, wrapping his hands around the man's neck and twisting to one side, hearing a satisfied crack he released the limp body to the floor, "One less pollution." He said as he walked to the center where the others where, "Anyone else?" he asked.

The other men looked at the dead man and cringed, "No, we cool man!" "Real cool!" they said as the turn and ran from the boy.

"That little shit killed him."

"Oh shit."

"That isn't normal man."

"Whatever, let's just leave before he decides to kill us."

"Yeah,"

Allen listen to the conversation they had as they ran off and smirked, he walked to the frightened girl and gave her a sincere smile, "Are you alright?" he asked, his long sharp fang finally showing itself.

The girl looked terrified but gave a nod.

"Well that won't do will it?" Allen said as he wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her up, "No, not right now." He said as he pressed his body to the girl's tightly. He sniffed near her neck and gave a light sigh.

The girl shook lightly and tried to pull away but Allen's grip was like iron, she could not escape and she gave a light whimper.

"Shhh… don't worry I won't hurt you, all you'll feel is pleasure." Allen said as he revealed two long sharp fangs, "All you have to do is let me bite you." He said.

The girl stopped struggling at that moment before her struggle became desperate, her screams echoed through the abandoned area and Allen gave a satisfied smirk.

At the same time in the other side of town.

The music blared and pumped from the speakers to hit every corner of the bar, the bartender nodded his head in sync with the song as he made his drink.

Bodies swayed side to side as though inviting other people to join the dance. People moved their own way not noticing the form that glanced at their way. Long midnight black hair with piercing cobalt eyes, his strong angular jaw clenched and unclenched, he was trying to find someone who was alone but it seemed that tonight everyone was taken.

Kanda shifted to sit straight as he noticed a petite blond and blue eyed girl walk out from the dance, her chest heaving up and down from exhaustion; she went to the bar to order a drink.

Kanda waited a few seconds to see if anyone was with her before getting off his place from the corner of the bar and strolled up to the bartender next to the girl and ordered his drink, "I want a Cobra Libre please." He said not really in the mood for drinking.

"Oh… Hi." The girl said, a light blush forming.

He turned with a smirk, "What brings you here?"

"My friends dragged me here to find a boyfriend, you?"

"You," Kanda said smoothly.

"Me?" she asked with a curious look, "Do I know you? Have I met you before?"

"Just now," Kanda said as he turned fully to her, almost pressing to her.

"Really?" she shifted towards him.

"Yes," Kanda said with a smirk knowing that bedding this woman would be fast.

"Want to go somewhere private?" she hinted with a coy smile.

Kanda didn't say anything but he led her by the waist. They neared the door when he heard a faint scream, and he frowned as the screams continued desperately.

Allen attempted to silence his prey, "Tch. This has gone long enough." He said as he tightened his grip on the girl further, tilting her head he sunk his fangs into her juggler.

The girl's screams were cut and she gasped as she felt the pricks, she let out a breathy groan, her tears fell but her body reacted provocative, she started to jerk her hips towards Allen's and roll them, she could hear her blood being sucked away from her but she didn't care.

Allen smelled her arousal and buried his fangs further.

Her senses were heightened and her vision blurred, her hearing spiked and she could hear every little noise around, she shifted to buckle her hips further onto him.

Kanda felt that something was off when the person's screams stopped, he took his hand from the girl's waist and started to walk towards the area he heard the scream. He didn't hear the confusion on the girl's voice, nor did he hear what she said as he left. His stride picked up to an almost run as he heard groans and moans.

"Shit!" he said as he turned several corners, his fast walk became a run.

Allen started to strip the girl of her shirt and jeans; he started to trail patterns with his finger until he reached the girl's bra.

The girl responded in favor and started to grip at his shirt as her hips jerked her pace almost frantic.

Allen started to look for the bra hook but could not find it, he was about to take it off but he started to hear another heart beat near and paused for a moment with his hand.

A figure came out of the corner, "What the hell Moyashi?!" he heard, and he took a glance with one gleaming red eye, the person had the audacity to interrupt his meal.

Allen slowly removed his fangs from the girl as the girl shivered from pleasure and passed out.

"You were about to kill her?" Kanda growled, "Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore?" he knew his anger wasn't that Allen almost killed a girl; his anger was that the moyashi went to another source for food, and not to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I needed your permission to feed from others," Allen grinned as he let the girl slip onto the concrete barely breathing and as if to hear Kanda's thoughts said, "It seems I wasn't the only one that feed from someone else." Allen sniffed, "you smell of another person."

Kanda sneered and began to walk to the boy, "I own you." He growled.

"I don't see your name on me." Allen retorted back with a smug smirk.

"Don't you care if you kill a human?" Kanda hissed stopping his step.

"Apparently not," Allen said as he stepped away from the girl to reveal a dead corpse near the trash.

"What the- Are you insane?" Kanda growled.

"No, I'm a vampire, I kill to feed." Allen said. He wasn't ready for what happened next. Within seconds he was pulled into the air, he took a glance at the side to see the dying girl next to him.

Kanda knew this was not the person he met; someone that had no problem killing, his moyashi was _someone_ with a guilty conscious, not a _thing_ that thought of only surviving. He snapped when he heard the last line and he picked up the girl and the grabbed moyashi and took flight.

"Are you going to try and save her?" Allen asked.

"Why aren't you?" Kanda asked with a hiss, his grip on the boy tightening.

Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, "Because it's not in my nature."

"… I'm not asking you now, am I?" Kanda replied as he looked for a hospital, he landed on the emergency area where the ambulances where and saw a stretcher outside.

"So you noticed." Allen said

"You aren't the Moyashi, you're the monster," Kanda said as he dropped the girl onto a stretcher lightly, he took flight fast.

When they reached the edge of the city where an abandon factory was Kanda flung Allen, Allen crashed through the window and wood. Allen smirked, he didn't even flinch as he skidded into a pillar, and a huge indent was created as it took impact.

"The fucking Moyashi wouldn't kill anyone, nor would he drain from a human being."

"One night and you think you know everything about me, but you know nothing."

"You Aren't Him!" Kanda screamed at the person in front of him.

"Oh but I am him, I'm part of him, he won't want to admit but what I do is at his want, I was made from the darkest part of his mind, his desire, and there has been a few thoughts of you." Allen said before he disappeared for a minute and appeared face to face to Kanda, one of his hands on the man's shoulder and he slammed the older male to a pillar at full force, "I can see why though." He said as he grabbed the broken iron bars and bent them to Kanda's wrist and his feet, he didn't give Kanda anytime to think. He pinned Kanda to the broken wall, both hands stretched out above his head and his feet pinned apart.

"Release me!" Kanda growled, his eyes desperate.

~~ To Be Continued

Atsuma: 3 I thought this was good place to stop writing. Please _**review**_, and if you have any complaints please direct them to Starisia the Shadow Demon. She'll understand…


End file.
